Que l'amour est violent
by Goul
Summary: DeathMask pense à sa relation avec Aphrodite, de sa résurrection à aujourd'hui… Song-fic, Yaoi, Lemon  mon premier .


**Résumé :** DeathMask pense à sa relation avec Aphrodite, de sa résurrection à aujourd'hui… Song-fic, Yaoi, Lemon (mon premier).

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Chanson « Que l'amour est violent » de Garou.

**Genre :** Romance / Yaoi

**Raiting :** T

Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle song-fic, mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir d'autre texte à posté avant un moment ^^'. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, car je n'ai pas pu choper mon bêta (ça fait quand même 3 semaines que je poirotte...), donc voilà ^^'. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p><strong>Que l'amour est violent<strong>

L'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon. Le premier rayon de soleil caressait tout juste le Sanctuaire encore endormi. Pourtant, tous les habitants n'étaient pas blottis dans les bras de Morphée. Une personne dans le douzième Temple du Zodiaque était bel et bien éveillé.

DeathMask, allongé sur le flanc, tête dans sa main et coude appuyé sur l'oreiller, observait son amant de dormir. Il était beau, avec sa peau perle et son corps fin, ses traits délicats et ses deux turquoises, pour l'instant cachés par ses paupières, sa longue chevelure est aigue-marine, quelque peu en mêlée par Laurent nuit de folie, mais toujours si douce au toucher… Oui, Aphrodite des Poissons était beau, le plus beau des quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers d'Athéna. Et c'était lui, DeathMask du Cancer, qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

L'Italien sourit d'une façon qui se voulait tendre. Il avait toujours du mal avec les marques d'affection. Fort heureusement, le Suédois ne s'en souciait pas trop. Il disait qu'il l'aimait comme il l'était, et qu'il ne lui demandait en aucune manière de changer, même si le Cancer savait qu'il appréciait ses efforts. Pourtant, quoiqu'en dise son Poisson, il avait changé. Le fait même qu'il soit tombé amoureux le prouver.

Rien ne le prédisposait à ça pourtant, que ce soit dans son entraînements avec son cruel maître ou dans sa vie de Chevalier assassin du Grand Pope. Détesté par tous, il avait fini par se faire une raison, par accepter la solitude qu'il avait toujours entouré, par s'en complaire même. Seulement voilà, il y avait eu les Guerres Saintes, puis la grande résurrection. Mais par-dessus tout, il y avait eu _lui_…

**Et juste au moment où j'étais bien que tout seul**

**Tu m'arrives comme un coup de poing sur la gueule**

**L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant**

**Notre rencontre est un accident**

**J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né**

**De hurler comme un animal traqué**

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Aphrodite à se rapprocher de lui, ce jour-là ? DeathMask l'ignorait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire dégager, il était resté. Peu importait les menaces, les railleries ou de tout ce que son imagination névrosé avait pu trouver, rien ne marchait. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer, se disant qu'il pourrait l'avoir à l'usure. Et quant un sentiment étrange était apparu, le faisant se sentir _bien_ en la présence du Poisson, le Cancer avait brusquement redoublé d'efforts pour s'en débarrasser, allant jusqu'à devenir violent et agressif.

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Mais violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Violent par dedans**

Le Suédois n'avait jamais répliqué. Tout juste se protégeait-il. DeathMask n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris l'attitude du Poisson, ni pourquoi il se sentait si mal à chaque fois qu'il marquait la peau blanche de son homologue. Mais un jour, subitement, il avait saisi. Il avait alors fait la chose la plus lâche au monde. Lui, le grand DeathMask de Cancer, avait fuit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette émotion, et encore l'accepter, lui qui n'avait connu que la haine. Mais aussi, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce que ça impliquait. Il avait donc évité Aphrodite au possible, pensant qu'ainsi ce sentiment serai étouffé dans l'œuf. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors, il était allé dans les quartiers chaud d'Athènes, pour tenter de le noyer. Mais là encore, ça avait échouer.

Finalement, après des mois passés à se battre contre cet organe qu'il ne croyait pas avoir, il avait abandonné. Il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face et qu'il lui fallait assumer ce sentiment. Ce fut pour cet raison qu'un soir, il alla chez le Poisson et qu'il lui raconta tout, absolument tout, avant de se confesser. Dire qu'Aphrodite avait eu l'air surpris était un euphémisme. Mais une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il fit rentrer le Cancer dans son Temple, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

**J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes**

**Connu des madones et des filles faciles**

**Devant toit tout à coup je tombe à genoux**

**Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou**

Franchement, quand on y pensait, l'amour était un truc vraiment tordu. Même quand on avait choisi d'être seul, il trouvait le moyen de vous atteindre, et on ne pouvait même pas choisir de qui on tombait amoureux ! Maintenant, le Cancer comprenait pourquoi un gars avait dis un jour « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Rien que de repenser à son comportement durant le début de leur relation, il sentait le rouge lui montait au joue. Dragueur invétéré qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui dans son lit, il s'était retrouvé plus maladroit encore qu'un jeune puceau. Lui qui ce moquait des Bronzes et de leurs tentatives pathétiques, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, en fin de compte.

Sans compter que, lorsqu'il avait cherché l'affection de quelqu'un, pendant son horrible entraînement, personne n'avait été là. Personne. Ils avaient tous bien trop peur du maître pour tenter de sauver l'élève. Même le Grand Pope, qui, à cette époque, n'était plus qu'un faible vieillard. On l'avait abandonné à son sort…

Et après, il y en a qui s'étonnait qu'il soit devenu un monstre.

**L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait**

**Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver**

**Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang**

**On redevient un adolescent**

Un rayon de soleil paresseux vint caressait le visage d'un bel adonis, à la plus grande joie de l'Italien. Si, son amant avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. DeathMask serait capable de tout pour lui. Même du pire.

**T'aimer me rend violent**

**Me rend violent**

**Me rend violent**

Il l'avait déjà prouvé, d'une certaine façon. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se plierait à toutes les volontés d'Aphrodite des Poissons, il serait allé sur-le-champ compléter sa collection de masques mortuaires avait que le visage de l'imbécile. Masques qu'il avait retiré de son Temple. Il avait fallu des jours au Suédois pour le convaincre de le faire, mais il avait finalement réussi à le persuader. Comme d'habitude.

Cependant, une fois que les esprits de ses victimes avaient été délivrés, il s'était senti… libéré… Comme si le poids de la mort qu'il portait depuis sa plus tendre enfance s'était… envolé… DeathMask avait alors senti pour la première fois ce sentiment qu'on appelait « sérénité », et ce, malgré son statut d'assassins. Son amour pour Aphrodite n'en avait été que plus grand, car sans le savoir, il lui avait rendu une chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Sa vie. Et celle-ci ne sera jamais assez longue pour qu'il puisse le remercier comme il se doit, surtout cotant ne savait pas comment faire. Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté l'Italien.

En effet, s'il savait bien une chose sur son amant, c'était qu'il adorait les roses. Alors, dans le plus grand des secrets, il avait potassé des dizaines de bouquins sur le jardinage. Puis, ils avaient ratissé tous les fleuristes d'Athènes et des environs pour acheter des graines dont la couleur des fleurs était très spécial. Si la culture des plantes avait été relativement simple, montrant que ses heures de lecture n'avaient pas servi à rien, le cacher aux autres habitants du Sanctuaire avait été une autre paire de manches. Il avait tout de même réussit à garder son secret est intacte, malgré qu'il ait failli avoir plusieurs fois une crise cardiaque. Mais lorsqu'il avez vu le sourire éblouissant de son amant, après qui lui ait montré, de manière un peu brusque et gêné, le pot où poussaient des roses d'une couleur identique à celle de sa chevelure, il s'était dit qu'il avait eu raison de braver toutes ces difficultés.

**Parc'que la vérité ne ressemble à rien**

**Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains**

**Si tu me demandais de croire à demain**

**Je me retournerais contre mon destin**

**Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin**

**Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin**

La nuit de folie qu'ils avaient passé après ça restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Non seulement, il avait pu prouver à Aphrodite qu'il avait parfaitement retenu ses leçons, mais en plus ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement fougueux. Les larges griffures dans son dos avaient mis plusieurs jours à disparaître, sans compter qu'elles n'avaient pas été indolores. Lui-même n'avait pas été en reste, et le Suédois avait eu un mal de chien à camoufler sa morsure à l'union du cou et de l'épaule. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne regrettait ses marques. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'était leur amour : une grande dose de tendresse pour une petite touche de brutalité.

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Mais violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Violent par dedans**

Mais DeathMask n'avait pas été le seul à faire des efforts. Après tout, une relation de marché dans les deux sens. Et s'il y a une chose que le Cancer ne supportait pas, c'était de voir SON Poisson aguicher tous les hommes à sa portée. Dans ces moments-là, il devenait tellement jaloux que ses pulsions de meurtres remontaient pour brutalement à la surface. La seule chose qui l'empêcher de les exprimer, c'était de savoir qu'il perdrait définitivement le Suédois s'il faisait ça. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, car comme lui avait dit Aphrodite, il l'aimait comme il était, et n'avait absolument pas envie de le changer.

C'était Shion qui avait finalement pris les choses en main, car à force de voir DeathMask ronger son frein pendant des semaines, il avait de peur qu'il redevienne comme avant. Il avait donc convoqué le douzième Gardien, qui s'était ensuite empressé d'avoir une discussion avec son Crabe. La situation avait fini par s'arranger, fort heureusement, quand le Poisson avait promis au Cancer d'essayer d'arrêter ces séances de drague, ce qui avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde.

**Tu me rends jaloux, me rends fou**

**Je tire sur le premier qui bouge**

**Prend garde à moi quand je vois rouge**

**Même si je suis doux comme un loup**

La fin de cet épisode avait été le départ d'une grande période de troubles pour DeathMask. En effet, il était passé du statut d'assassins craint et redouté à celui de gentil toutou du Poisson. Dans son esprit, il était à présent enchaîné dans cette relation particulièrement dure à supporter pour lui. Son assurance avait été mis à mal, car personne ne pouvait lui garantir qu'Aphrodite ne le quitterait pas un jour pour un autre. Il avait alors caressé l'idée de partir, d'en finir avec cette relation, pour redevenir le fier, cruel et impitoyable DeathMask du Cancer…

**Et si tu me fais la vie dure**

**Au lieu de frapper dans les murs**

**J'irais vers d'autres aventures**

**Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais**

**Avant de tomber devant ta beauté**

Mais quand repensa à ce qu'était sa vie, ou plutôt son absence de vie, avant le Poisson, alors il avait peur. Peur de replonger dans la solitude, la douleur et la tristesse qu'était son passé, alors qu'aujourd'hui, tout était lumineux, joyeux et agréable. Et quant il se disait qu'à l'époque, il avait aimé cette existence, alors il ne pouvait que remercier Aphrodite de l'avoir sorti de cet enfer.

**Et juste au moment où j'étais bien que tout seul**

**Tu m'arrives comme un coup de poing sur la gueule**

**L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant**

**Notre rencontre est un accident**

**J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né**

**De hurler comme un animal traqué**

Aujourd'hui, il ne pensait absolument plus à ça. Sa vie avec son Poisson lui convenait et le comblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait un jour espéré. Et puis, il avait fini par comprendre que l'amour qu'il pulsait en lui le rendait plus forts au lieu de l'affaiblir, comme il le croyait au début. Ça avait été un soulagement, même si la Terre n'avait plus besoin des services des Chevaliers d'Or avant quelques siècles. À partir de là, il s'était pleinement ouvert à ses sentiments pour Aphrodite, qui n'avait pas été le seul a remarquer le changement. Tous les autres Chevaliers d'Or l'avaient trouvé plus aimable, plus… vivable. Et tout cela s'était déroulé en l'espace de huit mois, juste après la résurrection. L'amour qu'il éprouvait l'avait fait évoluer de façon rapide et brutal, le faisant passer par toute sorte d'état. Mais il avait finalement trouvé sa lumière au bout du tunnel…

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Mais violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Violent par dedans**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Violent part dedans**

**L'amour est violent**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Violent part dedans**

- … Death ?

L'interpellé retourna brusquement dans le présent en attendant de la douce voix de son amant. Celui-ci le regarder, les yeux brumeux et encore somnolent, prouvant qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Murmura-t-il embaumement le cancer, tout en caressant doucement la joue du Suédois de la pomme de sa main.

Puis, il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Aphrodite referma les yeux et soupira d'aise sous la douceur du baiser. Des réveils comme ça, il en voulait bien tous les matins. Il sentit plus qui ne vit les mains de son amant devenir de plus en plus câlines, s'arrêtant sur ses points érogènes. Lorsque le baiser cessa pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, il eut un sourire aussi tendre qu'amusé.

- Cette nuit ne t'a pas suffi ? Demanda-t-il, se moquant gentiment.

- … Je t'aime, Aphrodite. Fut la réponse chuchotée à son oreille par l'Italien.

Comment DeathMask voulait-il qu'il lui résiste après ces mots-là… ? Alors le suédois ne résista pas. Il se laissa emporté par la passion de son amant.

DeathMask sentit son adonis s'abandonner à son toucher expert. De Rhodes la totale confiance qui lui accorder, il fit en sorte de le combler. Il redoubla d'effort dans ses caresses, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous ses lèvres. Les soupirs se transformèrent bientôt en gémissement, lorsque le Cancer s'occupa délicatement de sa colonne de chair dressée. Puis, se fut des cris qui s'élevèrent dans la chambre lorsque DeathMask se fit doucement une place dans son antre chaude.

Les sensations se succédèrent à une vitesse folle Ses coup de reins voluptueux leur faisaient voir les étoiles, jusqu'à finalement atteindre le septième ciel lorsque l'ultime plaisir les cueillit. L'Italien reprit son souffle, allongé sur le Suédois sans pour autant l'écraser, avant de se retirer délicatement et de s'étendre sur le lit, amenant son amant contre son torse. Tous deux se laissèrent ensuite envahir par la quiétude propre à l'amour.

Et DeathMask ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses**

**Ma violence se change en tendresse**

- Je t'aime…

**Que l'amour est violent**

**Violent par dedans**


End file.
